cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Charter of Monos Archein
Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is afforded these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in accordance with these founding principles that we do hereby establish and ordain this Grand Code of Monos Archein. The Grand Code of Monos Archein Declaration One: Alliance Governance This Charter grants Authority within Monos Archein to the Triumvirates and the Council of Ministers. Article One: The Triumvirates These three members are the executive leaders of the alliance, the first of which shall also be titled Archein. The Archein is to be responsible for all announcements of importance to the international community, and shall be granted primary authority over conditions of declared warfare with another alliance. If the Archein so wishes, and with the approval of at least one of the other two Triumvirates, he/she may appoint a â€œChief Announcement Officerâ€ to manage the writing and/or delivering of the many written communications that may be required to the international community. Article Two: The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be comprised of six members chosen by processes, and endowed with authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions, as described below. The Minister of Defense: Appointed by and directly responsible to the Archein, this minister is charged with organizing, maintaining, and commanding the alliance military forces. The Minister of Finance: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is responsible for the economic well being of the member nations of the alliance. Aid chains, economic grant programs, etc. shall be under this positionâ€™s authority. The Minister of Justice: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance membership every two months, this minister is responsible for adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Legal Code. The Minister of Internal Affairs: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is charged with duties associated with promoting activity within the alliance and communicating with the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: Appointed by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, this minister is responsible for opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances. Any established diplomatic corps shall be directly answerable to this minister. The Minister of Recruitment: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister will be charged with duties associated with brining in new members, recruitment corps, application reviews and verification, and approving membership applications. Article Three: Triumverate Overrule Procedure Any decision made by a Minister may be overruled by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, or, in the case of military actions, by the Archein. Article Four: Impeachment and Unexpected Vacancies Triumvirate Vacancies: In the event of a single unexpectedly vacant Triumvirate position, the remaining two Triumvirates will choose a replacement. In the event of the Archein's resignation, one of the remaining Triumvirates may take the position, after which the Ministry council shall vote to replace the open slot. In the event of two vacancies (not including the Archein) the Ministry Council shall vote to replace each position individually. In the event of two vacancies (including the Archein), the last remaining Triumvirate has the option to become Archein. If that Triumvirate refuses, the Ministry Council shall fill each position individually. If the remaining Triumvirate accepts, the new Archein shall appoint two additional Triumvirates. In the event of complete vacancy of the Triumvirate, the Ministry Council shall vote to replace the Archein first, who shall appoint two additional Triumvirates. Triumvirate Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Council of Ministers and two members of the Triumvirate successfully removes a member of the Triumvirate from office (including the Archein). The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Ministry Vacancies: If at any time should a Minister choose to leave his position, the Triumvirate is expected to appoint a replacement (by two-thirds agreement) within fourteen (14) days. In the case of an elected position, the Triumvirate may either appoint for the remainder of the current term or offer a special election, at their discretion. Ministry Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Triumvirate required to remove the Minister of Justice. Two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, or the Archeinâ€™s discretion in the case of the Minister of Defense, to remove any other minister. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Article Five: Early Alliance Appointments During the formative stages of Monos Archein, any position intended for election shall be appointed by a member of the Triumvirate until such time as the alliance achieves fifty (50) member nations, or at such time as the Triumvirates unanimously agree that the elections are desirable, whichever comes first. Declaration Two: Conditions of International Conflict and Matters of Foreign Affairs To promote positive relations with other alliances, we shall maintain embassies and encourage diplomats to visit. In order for a treaty to be ratified it must have the signatures of 2/3 triumvirates and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. While Monos Archein is an alliance of peaceful intention, but times come when, to protect the sovereignty of each nation, and the alliance as a whole, it is necessary; perhaps even desirable, to engage one's enemies. Military actions considered to be of an aggressive or pre-emptive nature can only be approved by one of the Archein or the Minister of Defense. This includes, but is not limited, to spy operations. Failure to obtain proper authorization for such actions may be cause for expulsion from the alliance. Declaration Three: The Monos Archein Legal Code The Alliance will establish and maintain a body of laws by which all member conduct shall be governed. No member shall ever be considered to be above this Monos Archein Legal Code. The minister of Justice will oversee the administration of this code, and may be petitioned by any member state to change, add to, or remove from it. Such modifications to the Monos Archein Legal Code shall require 2/3 consent of the Triumvirate as well of that of the Minister of Justice. Declaration Four: Membership and Applicants Article One: Basic Legal Application Process Nation-states desiring membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application stating the following to be considered: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances (we reserve the right to check references): Recruiter (if applicable): Additional information may be required by the Minister of Recruitment, as dictated by policy statements adopted by that ministry or the Triumvirates. Prospective members should read policies carefully prior to application submission. Article Two: Members Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a manner that is respectful and responsible, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance offsite forum, or the Open World Forum. Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep abreast of changes and news in the alliance. Members of Monos Archein are required to vote for the alliance's chosen Team Senate candidate. Any member choosing to terminate membership in Monos Archein must privately message a member of government prior to departure. Ratification of and Making Amendments to this Charter Initial Ratification of this Charter occurs once the three Triumvirates have decided who shall serve as Archein, and all thee sign as such. At that time, the vacant ministry positions must be filled as prescribed Declaration One Article Four. Changes to this charter can be made by drafting changes and presenting them to the Triumvirate and the Ministers Council. In order for changes to occur it must have two-thirds consent of the Triumvirate and two-thirds consent from the Ministers Council. Signed, Ace072199, First Triumvirate and Archein KaitlinK, Second Triumvirate of Monos Archein Hickersonia, Third Triumvirate and Chief Document Preparer of Pre-Constitutional Monos Archein